17 juillet 1825
by Kalincka
Summary: [Unity, mention de Napoléon/Arno] "Votre tombe n'est pas facile à trouver, vous savez ?" Eugène François Vidocq se tient sur l'endroit où est enterré Charles Cochon de Lapparent, il a cinquante ans.


17 juillet 1825.

Ils m'ont dit que c'était ce jour-là. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ont-ils voulu me donner cette information ; je ne sais même plus exactement comment je suis tombé sur la nouvelle, au détour des pages d'un journal, peut-être, quand je me suis rendu compte que le 17 juillet 1825, Charles Cochon de Lapparent s'était éteint dans sa maison à Poitiers, à l'âge de soixante-quinze ans.

Votre tombe n'est pas facile à trouver, vous savez ?

On aurait pu croire que cela serait facile, de trouver la sépulture d'un ministre de la police, d'un député du tiers-état au temps de la Révolution et d'un secrétaire du Sénat sous l'Empire. Cela s'est avéré, à mon plus grand étonnement, faux. J'ai mis du temps avant de la trouver, cette grande pierre au milieu de toutes les autres, avec votre nom dessus. J'ai marché longtemps avant de le trouver, ce grand trou dans lequel on vous a enterré, j'ai marché tellement longtemps, si vous saviez. C'est une sacré trotte, d'aller de Paris à Poitiers quand on est à pied. Vous savez, je n'ai toujours pas d'argent pour m'acheter un cocher.

Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler de moi, je présume ?

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis que je me suis évadé. Je suppose que ça, vous le savez déjà. Tellement de choses que je songe à écrire toutes mes galères ; j'ai déjà commencé la rédaction du premier volume. J'ai pensé à vous envoyer une copie par la poste, mais je me suis dit que par les temps qui courent, peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas de vous affilier à moi. Je n'arrive plus à compter le nombre de fois où j'ai crocheté des cellules, où j'ai maquillé mon visage, et où ces nigauds de la police n'ont jamais remarqué mes tours. Finalement, j'ai réussi à comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que vous qui étiez si incompétent dans votre service, et, parbleu, quel service ! Il me semble qu'avant d'entrer au sein de la police, j'ai dû leur échapper une bonne vingtaine de fois.

Eugène François Vidocq se tient sur l'endroit où est enterré Monsieur de Lapparent, il a cinquante ans. Il fait chaud, c'est un mois de juillet comme les autres : dans quelques jours, il retournera à Paris, pour remplir ses fonctions de chef de la Sûreté. Mais avant ça, Vidocq a quelque chose à faire.

Car oui, au final, j'ai rejoint les rangs de ceux qui, auparavant, m'écrouaient sans cesse dans les prisons de France. Peut-être étiez-vous au courant, de par votre position ; si tel est le cas, j'aurais aimé être présent pour voir votre réaction le jour où l'on a dû vous annoncer que j'étais enrôlé dans la milice. J'étais si habile, si rusé que mêmes les policiers furent forcés de m'utiliser comme indicateur. C'est moi, qui ai eu l'idée de présenter mes services : je vous l'ai toujours dit, un jour viendrait où j'aiderais à ce que cette ville ne soit plus la fosse à purin qu'elle est, n'est-ce pas ? J'y suis arrivé. Et maintenant regardez-moi, chef de la police de Sûreté.

Je me suis marié, aussi. Plusieurs fois.

Vidocq tremble, malgré la chaleur matinale. Il se fait vieux, il le sait ; la majeure partie de sa vie aura été passée à courir, mais cette fois-ci, il s'arrête.

Vous êtes étonné ? Moi aussi. En réalité, je ne les ai jamais aimées. J'ai toujours été préoccupé à me mêler aux affaires, et se marier à dix-huit ans, c'était un gâchis de ma vie. Vous m'imaginez, derrière une épicerie, pour le restant de mes jours ? Allons bon. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais marchandé, mais rester au même endroit me répugnait. Vous ne m'avez connu qu'à seize ans, mais si vous saviez tout ce qu'il s'est passé en trente-quatre ans, peut-être porteriez-vous un autre regard sur moi aujourd'hui, qui sait. Vous n'avez jamais été très bavard, au cabinet. Vous aimiez le calme… Moi, je n'ai jamais aimé le calme. Ça se voyait, je pense.

Ça n'est plus trop ma chance, ces dernières années. La deuxième est morte, elle aussi. Au mois de juin. Ma mère l'a suivie de près. Ça m'a fait quelque chose, tout de même. Mon père m'avait envoyé au bagne, mais ma mère, c'était différent. Avec vous aussi, c'était différent.

Vous aussi, vous avez eu une femme. Vous ne parliez pas d'elle, au cabinet. Ni de vos enfants. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé l'apprendre autrement que par la nouvelle de votre décès.

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, l'année dernière. Un homme de lettres, acharné sur son travail, qui est devenu un bon ami. C'est lui qui m'a recommandé d'écrire mes aventures pour qu'elles ne se perdent pas. Vous connaissiez un certain Honoré de Balzac, monsieur ? Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait emprunter mes traits de caractère pour un de ses personnages. Il est ambitieux, il souhaite réussir ; j'espère qu'il le fera.

Pour la première fois, Vidocq détourne ses yeux de la tombe, le temps de saisir une liasse soigneusement repliée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Avec des doigts tremblants, il déplie la première feuille, et il est surpris de voir plusieurs taches humides s'écraser sur le parchemin. Il l'ignore.

J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Mon cher ami,_  
 _Cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous sommes quittés. Après toutes ces années, beaucoup de choses ont changé de mon côté et j'ai suivi tes exploits de loin, même si tu penses que nos routes se sont séparées depuis longtemps. Il n'en est rien. J'ai beaucoup à faire, mais sache que j'ai retrouvé ton message d'adieu, alors je me suis dit que, peut-être… Le moins que je puisse faire était d'y répondre. Même si, au fond, il ne semble pas vraiment m'être destiné – mon ami, la formule impersonnelle ne sied pas à ta plume, si je puis me permettre. J'ai l'habitude de recevoir du courrier, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à en trouver dans ta cellule. Est-ce que monsieur de Lapparent en était informé ?_

Arno m'a retrouvé. Je sais que vous ne l'aimiez pas. Il a perdu quelqu'un, lui aussi, il y a longtemps. À l'époque, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à la tragédie concernant les De la Serre. C'est lui qui a trouvé mon message, caché dans ma cellule. Je l'avais destiné pour vous, mais il l'a eu à votre place. J'ai sûrement dû trop bien le dissimuler pour que vous puissiez le trouver ; à cette époque, je ne savais pas encore comment amener les policiers aux déductions que je voulais leur faire prendre. Tout est-il que c'est lui qui m'a répondu ; je ne sais toujours pas comment il est arrivé à me faire parvenir ses écrits, mais je les ai gardés. Vous savez, il est agile, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a accepté mon aide pour les meurtres dont vous aviez accepté de lui confier la garde. Il y a peu, j'ai reçu une autre missive.

 _Vidocq,_  
 _Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Cela fait quelques années maintenant, depuis ma dernière lettre, mais je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Je suppose que la renommée de l'homme dont je vais te parler le précède depuis bien des années, mais il y a quelque chose le concernant que peu de gens savent, et j'ai besoin de m'ôter ce poids qui me pèse sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Excuse d'avance ma franchise et mes mots, je couche sur le papier toutes mes pensées et ces dernières ont depuis longtemps été emmêlées._

Bonaparte est mort quatre ans avant vous.

 _Il est mort. J'étais là quand il est mort, Vidocq. Cet homme… Cet homme était important, dans tous les sens du terme ; pour chaque citoyen de France, sûrement. Mais quand il s'est éteint, c'est une partie de mon aventure qu'il a emportée avec lui. J'aurais peut-être dû t'en faire part bien plus tôt, mais je me suis dit qu'avec toutes tes affaires et la récente obtention de tes fonctions, tu n'aurais pas le temps – et de plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais pu me répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors voilà, je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais dû te conter bien plus tôt. Tout ça a commencé il y a bien longtemps, lors de la mort de mon père…_

Je ne savais pas que l'Empereur et Arno avaient été si proches. Il parle de lui tantôt comme un ami, tantôt comme une connaissance, parfois même comme un ennemi ; toujours est-il que son décès l'a profondément affecté. Je pense qu'il s'est rendu à Sainte-Hélène. Ses mots sont brefs, tremblants ; jamais ses lettres n'avaient retranscris tant d'émotions. Si vous saviez la vie qu'il a mené, monsieur. Elle est presque plus rocambolesque que la mienne. Il a rencontré tant de visages, tant de grandes âmes de ce monde, et il me dit que je suis le seul à qui il peut encore écrire.

 _Maintenant tu sais tout. J'ai confessé tout ce que je sais, dans le moindre détail ; plus grand monde dans mon entourage n'est en vie aujourd'hui pour m'en entendre parler, mais tu es encore là, pauvre gredin. J'ai marché depuis si longtemps dans les rues de Paris, que j'ai également perdu certains de vue. Je ne veux plus de cela. Si jamais tu ressens le besoin de m'écrire, voici l'adresse à laquelle je répondrais présent._

 _Mais depuis tout ce temps, une question me tourmente…_

Il m'a demandé de vos nouvelles.

Vidocq sent ses mains agripper la lettre sans le vouloir. Ses yeux se sont perdus sur le prénom gravé au burin, mais il y voit flou. Pourquoi voit-il trouble ?

 _Ton message d'adieu, as-tu enfin réussi à le faire parvenir à son véritable destinataire ?_

Je n'ai su que répondre. C'était il y a trois ans. Je n'ai reçu aucune autre lettre. Et j'ai réfléchi. J'ai voulu revenir, vous savez. Je suis revenu au cabinet, au bord de la Seine. Il était fermé. Vous n'y étiez plus. Évidemment. Je suis quand même rentré. Évidemment. Les cellules étaient rouillées : elles n'étaient plus utilisées. Votre bureau était vide. Je n'ai pas osé monter à l'étage ; me faire accuser de vandalisme avec ma fonction n'aurait pas fait bonne presse. Vous en connaissez quelque chose, de la presse, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis retourné à mes bureaux. J'ai appris que vous étiez parti en retraite.

Quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû venir beaucoup plus tôt.

Vidocq regrette, et c'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il doit admettre qu'il pleure.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à revenir pendant toutes ces années. C'est plutôt bête, hein ? J'ai déserté par deux fois l'armée, j'ai déserté les prisons, j'ai déserté ma maison, j'ai toujours fui. J'avais l'habitude qu'on me contraigne à retourner vers mon point de départ, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à revenir par moi-même. Et pourtant, monsieur, j'ai souhaité si fort revenir. C'est sûrement l'un de ces réflexes fondamentaux, qui sont gravés dans nos os et notre esprit, ces instincts primitifs qu'on ne pense pas toujours à écouter. On aurait pu parler, j'aurais peut-être pu vous faire changer d'avis sur certains points.

Je pense que je vais retrouver Arno. Je suis ennuyé de mon poste de chef, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose pour lequel je suis fait. Ses missives sont toujours sur moi, elles ne me quittent plus. Beaucoup de gens me souhaitent du mal, maintenant, et des deux côtés de la justice. Moi, je souhaite avant tout la rédemption. Guider les gens n'a jamais été mon point fort ; leur donner une seconde chance l'est.

J'aurais aimé vous donner une seconde chance.

Vidocq pleure. Lui, le gredin de cinquante ans, pleure en contemplant la tombe de celui qui s'était avéré être une accroche dans son monde chamboulé. Il n'est plus qu'un adolescent, le même qui se faisait emprisonner pour un peu de pain il y a si longtemps ; il sent le vide, horrible, creuser ses entrailles pour ne laisser qu'un gouffre sans fin, tandis qu'il réalise peu à peu tout ce qu'il perd.

J'aurais aimé avoir été là plus tôt, monsieur. J'aurais aimé vous dire tant de choses. J'aurais parlé, comme je le faisais tout le temps dans votre cellule, j'aurais parlé et vous m'auriez sûrement dit de me taire, mais j'aurais continué de parler. Je ne me serais pas arrêté ; vous vous souvenez, quand je ne m'arrêtais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à changer – quelle époque, hardi! Je voulais bouger, je voulais tourbillonner et prouver au monde que rien ni personne ne pouvait s'opposer à ce que je voulais. Ça vous fatiguait. Vous vouliez dormir, moi pas.

Maintenant vous dormez, et moi pas…

Vidocq replie la lettre. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de tomber, de perdre ce fragile équilibre qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver, il se penche. Là, entre le socle qui recouvre la fosse, et la stèle qui se tient droite, il y glisse la liasse de parchemins, auprès des brins d'herbe recouverts de rosée. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombent sur la pierre ; étrange, pour un mois de juillet.

J'avais tant de choses à vous dire. Alors voilà, je vous les donne. Toutes mes pensées, toute mon histoire, j'ai tout rédigé ici, dans ce que mon éditeur appellerait sûrement un brouillon torché. Je m'en fiche. Ces lignes, cette encre, c'est moi : c'est Vidocq. Mon message d'adieu, le voilà. J'aurais voulu tout vous dire à voix haute, mais la mort est un assassin insaisissable, et personne n'arrivera jamais à l'incarcérer. Elle viendra pour moi, un jour aussi ; d'ici-là, je vous livre tous ce qui n'a jamais vraiment été dit. Vous êtes au repos, maintenant : de tous les documents que vous ayez négligés, prenez enfin le temps de lire celui-ci au lieu de ronfler sur votre chaise, pauvre cochon de policier que vous êtes !

Vidocq se relève. Il passe une main sur son visage trempé, et une dernière fois, il scrute la tombe. Le jour se lève : il doit partir. De Poitiers à Paris, il y a une sacré trotte…

Vous savez, on dit que je retiens très facilement les visages.

Soyez sûr que quand je reviendrai, le vôtre est le premier que je me hâterai de reconnaître.


End file.
